Zbędne słowa
by Lossie
Summary: Nie potrzebowała jednak jego zapewnień ani słów – widziała tę miłość w jego oczach i czuła w każdym, nawet najmniejszym geście i to było wszystko, czego potrzebowała do szczęścia. / AU, Petunia-czarownica, PE/SS


Pierwszym, co zobaczyła po przebudzeniu, był sufit jej pokoju, do którego jeszcze za czasów szkolnych przyczepiała karykatury nauczycieli rysowane na lekcjach, plakaty ulubionych zespołów muzycznych i drużyn sportowych, niebiesko-brązową flagę z wielkim napisem „Krukoni górą!" oraz wiele innych tego typu pamiątek zamykających jej dotychczasowe życie w obrębie jednego miejsca.  
>Lily czasami się z niej śmiała, mówiąc, że to oznaka strasznego sentymentalizmu, ale Petunia nie zwracała na to uwagi. Kiedyś, gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem, bardzo ją to denerwowało. Wtedy nie rozumiała jeszcze znaczenia słowa „sentymentalny", które to Lily usłyszała kiedyś od taty i myślała, że siostra ja wyzywa. Najpierw było jej przykro, bo w głębi duszy była delikatna, choć nikt zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać i myśl, że ktoś, kogo kocha, może źle o niej mówić bardzo ją zabolała. Później była zła, bo nie potrafiła zrozumieć, czym zasłużyła sobie na wyzwiska. W końcu poszła do mamy, gdzie dowiedziała się, co oznacza bycie sentymentalnym i nie spodobało jej się to o wiele bardziej.<br>Ostatecznie jednak stwierdziła, że Lily nie ma racji (co zdarzało jej się często, bo była przecież młodsza). Pamiętanie o czymś dla ciebie ważnym nie jest przecież niczym zły.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, dostrzegając poruszającą się na kawałku pergaminu postać profesora Slughorna, przedstawionego na rysunku jako ananas z sumiastymi wąsami. Sympatyczny nauczyciel Eliksirów zawsze chwalił jej talent i umiejętności, zachęcał do własnych badań i sporadycznie udzielał dostępu do szkolnego laboratorium, gdzie mogła w spokoju ćwiczyć i doskonalić swoje zdolności. Dzięki temu od samego początku wiedziała, że jej życie na zawsze będzie związane z warzeniem, kociołkami i kolorową parą.

Dzieliła tę pasję z Lily. W Hogwarcie trafiły do oddzielnych domów - Lily do Gryffindoru, a Tunia do Ravenclawu – więc nie miały okazji do spędzania ze sobą tak dużej ilości czasu, jakby chciały. Wspólna nauka Eliksirów i Zaklęć, do których obie zdawały się mieć smykałkę, sprawiała, że ich przyjaźń wciąż była tak samo silna.  
>Oczywiście nie we wszystkim były zgodne. Lily zawsze broniła Huncwotów, choć wiele razy z niej drwili, naśmiewali się z Petunii i znęcali się nad Snape'em. Ich pierwsza poważna kłótnia była właśnie spowodowana przez jeden z dowcipów koszmarnego kwartetu, który zakończył się dla Snape'a dwutygodniowym pobytem w skrzydle szpitalnym.<p>

Tunia była tak wściekła, gdy Lily powiedziała, że to tak samo winna Severusa, jak Jamesa i Syriusza, że przestała się do siostry odzywać i cały swój wolny czas poświęciła na siedzenia przy jego łóżku. Czytała mu książki, przynosiła zadania domowe, opowiadała, co się dzieje w szkole, grała w czarodziejskie szachy i Eksplodującego Durnia, pomagając mu w ten sposób walczyć z nudą, bo siedzenia cały dzień w łóżku bez żadnego towarzystwa nie można raczej zaliczyć do żadnej formy dobrej zabawy.

Petunia i Severus się nie przyjaźnili. Znali się i bawili, kiedy byli dziećmi, ale dla niego to zawsze Lily była najważniejsza i Tunia zaakceptowała to bez większego wysiłku. W Hogwarcie czasami odrabiali razem lekcje (zwłaszcza, gdy młodsza dwójka potrzebowała w czymś pomocy wszechwiedzącej Krukonki) i odpoczywali nad jeziorem, gdy dopisywała pogoda. Nie wpływało to jednak na rozwój ich znajomości. Tak naprawdę podczas tych dwóch tygodni na jej piątym roku, Petunia poznała Severusa Snape'a lepiej, niż przez całe osiem lat ich znajomości.

To, co w nim odkryła, bardzo jej się spodobało. Snape był intrygujący, cholernie inteligentny i dociekliwy. Fascynowały go Eliksiry i lubił się uczyć. Przeczytał wiele książek – zarówno magicznych, jak i mugolskich. Pomimo dzielącej ich różnicy wieku, bardzo dobrze się rozumieli i choć kłócili się ze sobą, mniej więcej co pięć sekund obrzucając wyzwiskami i uciekając się niemal do rękoczynów, wzajemne towarzystwo zaczęło sprawiać im przyjemność.

Ostatecznie Petunia i Lily się pogodziły. Żadna nie wiedziała, jak do tego doszło, że z łypania na siebie przeszło do przytulania, przeprosin i łez. Tak po prostu wyszło. Lily przeprosiła za to, co powiedziała, stwierdzając, że jednak nie miała racji – skruszony jej morderczym spojrzeniem, Potter przyznał się, że to oni zaczepili Snape'a i pierwsi podnieśli różdżki. Do wakacji Lily nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem.

Od tego Dwa-Tygodnie-Na-Przyjaźń, jak to żartobliwie określała Dorcas, Severus i Petunia byli praktycznie nierozłączni. Jeżeli gdzieś widziano kręcone blond włosy, należało się spodziewać czarnych i trochę przetłuszczonych zaraz obok i na odwrót. Lily była ich stałym dodatkiem, ale ona miał wielu przyjaciół w obrębie szkoły, z którymi mogła spędzać czas, czego z całą pewnością nie można było powiedzieć o pozostałej dwójce. Na dodatek znajomi Lily niespecjalnie przepadali za ich towarzystwem, na co prawdopodobnie miało wpływ fatum Huncwotów, a szczególnie cienie Pottera i Blacka, którzy obrali ich sobie za cel numer jeden.

Zostali więc sami.

Ich nowo utworzona przyjaźń zaczęła się psuć, gdy Snape zaczął spędzać więcej czasu ze swoimi kolegami ze Slytherinu. Tuni, tak samo jak Lily, to towarzystwo wydawało się podejrzane. Wtedy było już głośno o rosnącym w siłę czarnoksiężników, który zbierał wokół siebie popleczników gotowych walczyć u jego boku pod hasłem wyższości czystej krwi.

Tunia nie raz powtarzała Severusowi, że jego działanie to hipokryzja – przecież jego własny ojciec jest mugolem, na Merlina! Owszem, znęcającym się nad rodziną alkoholikiem, ale jednak ojcem. Poza tym Sev lubił państwa Evans, więc dlaczego nagle uważał ich za gorszych od siebie?  
>Zaczęli się ze sobą kłócić, aż w końcu Petunia przestała się do niego odzywać, gdy nazwał Lily szlamą. Tak samo jak młodsza siostra nie przyjęła jego przeprosin.<p>

Najpierw była zła, bo przecież słowo „szlama" było najgorszym, najbardziej rasistowskim przezwiskiem na całym świecie! Poza tym Severus – nie, Snape – okazał się naprawdę hipokrytą i to jednym z tych najgorszych, przepełnionych kłamstwami i obłudą.

Później przyszło załamanie, bo Petunia uświadomiła sobie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu się zakochała i osoba, którą obdarzyła tym uczuciem, nie tylko go nie odwzajemnia, ale czuje do niej obrzydzenie z powodu jej pochodzenia. Powiedziała o wszystkim Lily, a potem płakała tak długo, aż zabrakło jej łez.  
>Snape wciąż usiłował przepraszać, jednak żadna z nich nie chciała mieć z nim nic do czynienia.<p>

Gdy tego lata spotkała go na ulicy w wyjątkowo upalny dzień ubranego w koszulę z długim rękawem wiedziała, że stał się jednym z nich – jednym ze Śmierciożerców Sami-Wiecie-Kogo - i poczuła do siebie jeszcze większe obrzydzenia, bo wciąż tak samo go kochała i pragnęła jego miłości.

Siódma klasa była dla niej wyjątkowo ciężka. Ciągle otrzymywali wiadomości o kolejnych napaściach i morderstwach, ginęło wiele rodzin ich kolegów mugolskiego pochodzenia i Petunia martwiła się o bezpieczeństwo rodziców. Dodatkowo zbliżały się egzaminy, a ona przyłapywała się na tym, że wciąż szuka spojrzeniem Snape'a. Widziała, że bardzo schudł i zmizerniał, wydawał się ciągle zmęczony, o czym świadczyły głębokie cienie pod jego oczami. Lily zaczęła chodzić z Potterem, któremu Tunia nie ufała i którego wciąż nie potrafiła polubić. Była rozproszona, zdenerwowana i nie była w stanie się na niczym skupić. To wszystko skłoniło ją do udania się któregoś wieczoru do gabinetu dyrektora.

Po szkole chodziły pogłoski, że profesor Dumbledore przewodzi organizacji mającej za główny cel walkę z tyranią, jaką siał Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Jeżeli było to prawdą, Petunia była gotowa wstąpić w jej szeregi. Chciała walczyć i czuć się potrzebna. Nie potrafiła patrzeć na to całe zło i stać bezczynnie gdzieś z boku, czekając aż imiona jej rodziców pojawią się na jednej z list ofiar rozpoczynającej się wojny.

Dyrektor ją przyjął i wysłuchał z uwagą każdego jej słowa, po czym potwierdził krążące po szkole pogłoski i pozwolił jej złożyć przysięgę. Została mianowana oficjalnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore obiecał, że ukryje jej rodziców i gdy Petunia skończy szkołę, odeskortuje ją do jednej z Kwater Zakonu, gdzie będzie bezpieczna.

Tydzień później nazwisko Evans pojawiło się na liście. Nad ich domem w Yorkshire zapłoną Mroczny Znak.

Była wściekła i zrozpaczona jednocześnie. Razem z Lily spędziły tę noc przytulając się i płacząc w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu. Tego dnia ta cała wojna nabrała całkiem nowego, personalnego znaczenia. Petunia nie myślała o zemście. Chciała, tylko żeby ludzie wokół niej, zwłaszcza inne mugolaki, nie musieli przechodzić przez to samo. Oczywiście samo zobaczenie Sami-Wiecie-Kogo martwego było powodem dobrym, jak każdy inny.

To, że zdała OWTM'y i zebrała sześć wybitnych na tyleż możliwych było cudem i rozpierająca ją duma łagodziła trochę ból oraz smutek towarzyszące jej przez poprzednie miesiące. Mieszkała w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu, do której Dumbledore przeniósł jej pokój. Była na niego zła i rozżalona, bo nie zapewnił jej rodzicom bezpieczeństwa, które obiecał, ale ten gest wymagający do niego wiele wysiłku odebrała jako wyraz skruchy i przeprosiny w jednym. Czuła się o wiele lepiej i pewniej otoczona przez znajome sprzęte i mogąc co rano patrzyć na swój magiczny sufit.

Kolejne dwanaście miesięcy było wypełnione stresem, pracą dla Zakonu i studiami korespondencyjnymi na Uniwersytecie Alchemicznym w Salem. Ciągle pisała listy do Lily, z których dowiadywała się, co dzieje się w szkole - który nowy uczeń zdecydował się wziąć udział w wojnie po właściwej stronie, o tym, że Potter się oświadczył i planują cichy ślub, gdy będą mieli szkołę i egzaminy za sobą i wielu innych rzeczach. Cieszyła się ich szczęściem, choć wciąż nie lubiła tego chłopaka. Nie chciała jednak psuć radosnej atmosfery i gdy ślub doszedł do skutku, uśmiechała się i odrzucała myśli o Snapie, które wciąż miewała od czasu do czasu. Miała wrażenie, że im bardziej próbuje zapomnieć, tym częściej o nim myśli.

Niedługo później okazało się, że Lily i James spodziewają się dziecka. Wiadomość o tyle przerażające, że młodzi państwo Potter ze swoim maleństwem, mającym urodzić się pod koniec lipca, stali się nagle celem numer jeden Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Musieli zostać ukryci w jednym z bezpiecznych domów.

Kilka dni później na spotkaniu Zakonu pojawił się Snape, wywołując tym samym niezwykłe zamieszanie, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest Śmierciożercą. Jednak Dumbledore oświadczył, że Snape zgodził się na zostanie szpiegiem w szeregach wroga i złożył przysięgę. Nie uściślił, jaką dokładnie, ale Petunia była pewna, że nie było to zwykłe zaprzysiężenie członka Zakonu, lecz Niezłomna Przysięga. Skoro Dumbledore był tak pewien wierności Snape'a, oznaczało to, że miał jakiś dowód i coś więcej, niż zwykłe zapewnienia i puste słowa.

Nie przejmowała się tym. Nie chciała się tym przejmować. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Snape nie był dla niej ważny, a w każdym razie to usiłowała sobie wmówić, gdy podczas następnych spotkań wciąż go obserwowała i w miejscu dotychczasowego obrzydzenia oraz złości, czuła wzrastającą w niej troskę i przerażenie stanem jego zdrowia. Jego twarz, dotychczas blada, teraz nabrała upiornego, żółtawego odcienia. Miał wyraźnie zapadnięte policzki, a szaty wisiały na nim, jakby pod nimi były jedynie skóra i kości. Petunia sama była bardzo chuda i drobna, ale u Snape'a był to ewidentnie wynik stresu i trybu życia. Nie sprawiło to jednak, że zaczęła się do niego odzywać.

Któregoś wieczoru zasnęła w salonie na parterze. Obudził ją lekki dotyk czyichś dłoni i ciche słowa, wymawiane miękkim, niemal czułym tonem. Nie zrozumiała ani jednego.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, pierwszym, co zobaczyła, była pochylona nad nią twarz Snape'a, którą zdobił delikatny, ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech. W jego spojrzeniu w tym momencie było coś tak intensywnego, kłębiło się w nim tyle czuć, że Tunia była szczerze zdziwiona, że mężczyzna naprzeciw niej jeszcze nie eksplodował od ich nadmiaru.  
>Kiedy zauważył, że się obudziła, szybko zabrał rękę, stał i wyszedł bez słowa, pozostawiając ją w stanie absolutnego zaniemówienia.<p>

Po tym incydencie Petunia nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć. Jeżeli wcześniejsze wydarzenia, łącznie z dołączeniem Snape'a do Zakonu, ją skonfundowały, to teraz miała wrażenie, że świat dookoła zupełnie zwariował. Albo to ona nadawała się już jedynie na oddział zamknięty w św. Mungo.

Snape nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem. Niczego nie wyjaśnił. Nic. Milczenie trwało dwa tygodnie, aż w końcu straciła cierpliwość i po spotkaniu poprosiła go o rozmowę. Zabrała go do swojego pokoju, zamknęła drzwi, po czym przywaliła mu w twarz z taką siłą, że tylko coś strzyknęło i Snape zdążył wydać z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia i bólu, zanim się zachwiał i wylądował na podłodze.

- Odbiło ci, Evans? – warknął, przyciskając rękaw szaty do twarzy i oddychając głęboko przez usta.

- Mi odbiło? – zapytała złowieszczo niskim głosem, patrząc na niego z góry. – O ile sobie przypominam to ty, Snape, zachowujesz się z naszej dwójki tak, jakby ci odbiło. Śmierciożerca nawraca się bez żadnych, logicznych powodów i jeszcze ta scena w salonie sprzed dwóch tygodniu… Snape, czy ty jesteś naprawdę pewien, że to ja zachowuję się tutaj jakbym miała nie wszystkie klepki na miejscu?

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i kiedy się wreszcie odezwał, jego głos był bardzo cichy i ciężko go było usłyszeć.

- Mam powód. Poza tym zrozumiałem, że nie chcę być częścią świata, który pragnie stworzyć Vol-Voldemort… Jego idee, sposób działania… To wszystko jest chore. Na zebraniach… Nie chcę o tym mówić. Dumbledore wie i to wystarczy. – Zamilkł i zabrał się za wycieranie krwi, która obficie spływała mu z nosa.

Z westchnieniem uklękła naprzeciw niego i przywołała wiszący na drzwiach za jego placami ręcznik, po czym delikatnie odsunęła jego dłoń. Rzuciła zaklęcie nastawiające i zaczęła powoli wycierać krew z jego twarzy.

- Przepraszam za to uderzenie. Nie było konieczne – mruknęła, uśmiechając się lekko. – Ale mam dobry lewy sierpowy, nie?

W odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami.

- Jakby pokonanie Czarnego Pana zależało od jednego celnego ciosu, byłabyś stworzona do tego zadania – stwierdził po chwili i Petunia zachichotała, wyobrażając sobie taką scenę. – Chociaż z braku nosa musiałabyś mu chyba przestawić szczękę.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Tunia czuła na sobie jego badawcze spojrzenie.

- Nadal jestem na ciebie wściekła – zadeklarowała, odkładając ręcznik na podłogę.

- Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego – odpowiedział, krzywiąc się lekko i rozmasowując obolały nos opuszkami palców.

- Nie tylko za ten incydent z… Z tym słowem. Także za twoją niewyobrażalną głupotę. – Widząc jego spojrzenie, wywróciła lekko oczami. – Wstąpienie w Jego szeregi, twoją hipokryzję, koszmarne zachowanie…

- Głupotę – stwierdził sztywno, jakby nie wierząc, że jego zachowanie można wyjaśnić przy pomocy akurat tego słowa.

Westchnęła ciężko, kręcąc z rezygnacją głową.

- Mam wszelkie prawo, żeby cię nienawidzić. – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Zraniłeś nie tylko mnie i Lily, ale także wielu niewinnych ludzi. Jednak mimo wszystko wcale cię nie nienawidzę.

Uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem, widząc cień zaskoczenia w jego oczach.

- Jesteś człowiekiem enigmą, Sev – stwierdziła ostatecznie, bo to faktycznie idealnie oddawało zachowanie i charakter Snape'a. Pomimo całej swojej logiki i talentu do rozwiązywania wyjątkowo trudnych zagadek, nie potrafiła go rozszyfrować. Jego zachowanie było czasami tak nielogiczne, pełne chaosu i improwizacji, że gdyby nie wrodzona przebiegłość i niesamowita inteligencja, pewnie już od dawna oglądałby świat z drugiej strony.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i ponownie zobaczyła w nich te same intensywne uczucia, ten sam ogień.

Jeżeli ktoś zapytałby by ją, jak to się stało, że chwilę później całowali się jakby świat miał się ku końcowi, nie potrafiłaby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Po prostu tak wyszło i jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa, jak wtedy. Człowiek, którego kochała, odwzajemniał jej pocałunki i pieszczoty. Czuła, jak jego dłonie błądzą po jej ciele i jak zdejmują z niej kolejne warstwy ubrań. Miała wrażenie, że wszystkie wspomnienia, emocje i uczucia - to wszystko - zlewa się w jedną, rozmazaną całość, która jednak miała w sobie więcej sensu niż całe jej dotychczasowe życie.

Jakoś udało im się przenieść z podłogi na łóżko i Petunia była pewna, że nawet, jeśli cała ty sytuacja okaże się tylko jednorazowym zdarzeniem, nigdy nie uda jej się zapomnieć sposobu, w jaki Severus wymawiał jej imię – wciąż i wciąż, cichym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem. W jego ustach zwykłe, prozaiczne „Petunia" brzmiało jak najpiękniejsze słowo na świecie.

- Tuniu?

Odwróciła wzrok od sufitu i spojrzała w prawo, napotykając zaspane oczy Severusa, wpatrzone w nią z tą niezwykłą intensywnością, która pojawiała się w nich tylko w jej obecności. Jego twarz, oświetlona chłodnym światłem świtu, wydawała się biała jak śnieg.

- Hm? – mruknęła w odpowiedzi, obracając się na bok i wtulając twarz z zagłębienie jego szyi.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał wciąż trochę zachrypniętym głosem, wodząc opuszkami palców po jej nagim ramieniu.

- Hm, zastanówmy się… - Na jej usta wypłynął lekki, szelmowski uśmiech, gdy uniosła się na łokciu, by spojrzeć na niego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. – Leżę w łóżku. Nago. Z tobą. Nagim. Jest ciepło, przyjemnie… Nie, nic się nie stało.

W odpowiedzi Severus uniósł jedną brew, po czym kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko.

- Przyjemnie, mówisz? – zapytał, leniwym ruchem gładząc jej plecy i jednocześnie zsuwając pościel coraz niżej.

- Jesteś nienormalny – stwierdziła za śmiechem, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Tego dnia nie rozmawiali o wojnie, która rozgrywała się poza ścianami jej pokoju. Ani o tym, co się wydarzyło od czasu incydentu nad jeziorem. Ani o Lily, Jamesie, Zakonie, Śmierciożercach i wszystkim innym, co wciąż było między nimi. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że nie mogą odciągać tych kilkunastu trudnych, poważnych rozmów wiecznie i że czeka ich jeszcze wiele kłótni, ale ta perspektywa nie zmniejszała szczęścia, jakie oboje odczuwali.

Petunia wiedziała, że mogą nie przeżyć do końca wojny – każde z nich mogło stracić życie jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień, za kilka miesięcy – i chciała, żeby pamiętali siebie nawzajem, żeby mieli co pamiętać i wspominać, jeśli faktycznie tak się stanie.

Nie powiedziała mu, że go kocha. Te słowa wisiałby tylko między nimi, bo Tunia znała Severusa i wiedziała, że nigdy ich od niego nie usłyszy. Nie potrzebowała jednak jego zapewnień ani słów – widziała tę miłość w jego oczach i czuła w każdym, nawet najmniejszym geście i to było wszystko, czego potrzebowała do szczęścia.


End file.
